All the Time
by Bittersweet x
Summary: You can't be all right, not all the time. /Luna Lovegood has more to her than what it seems. Freeverse, tres odd. Has spots of NevilleLuna.


**A/N: ajskfj I don't even know what this is you guys, I don't believe half of it and the last paragraph=NO SENSE, but ajksdfjkdfkj I was in a bad mood and I had to get something out and I'm like LUNA COULDN'T'VE BEEN ALL RIGHT ALL THE TIME and so I just I don't even know gah**

**here it is though :)**

freak

_fuh-reeeeeeek_

loony

nutter

the words that they come up with

are _endless_**, **so it seems

every day

a new taunt that they have to

h u r l at you

and you skip and hum

and blame it all on the Wrackspurts,

but inside (_inside, baby_)

it hurts/it hurts/**it hurts**

but you're

luna lovegood

nothing matters to

you; nothing at all

say what you will to her,

she'll just _laugh_

or she'll twirl her hair back and

smile vaguely at you but she won't

e v e r get angry

_she barely even feels, that girl_

but

they're

**WRONG**

'cuz sometimes/_sometimes/_sometimes

not a l w a y s

(_cuz baby, if it was a l w a y s _

_you'd e x p l o d e_)

sometimes their

silly remarks that are probably the works of

wrackspurts, and all that, sometimes

they sting you, sting your very insides because

they're so h o r r i b l e to you and you have

_n o o n e_

and you never even **did **anything, not **really**

you're just you

but everyone seems to think that you

committed a felony by being you

so sometimes (_only sometimes, baby, only sometimes_)

you wonder **if it's even worth it **(cuz _is _it?)

worth being

y/o/u/r/s/e/l/f

worth being

c/r/a/z/y l/o/o/n/y l/o/v/e/g/o/o/d

cuz their words, sometimes (_only sometimes, I swear_)

those words s**lash **you o/p/e/n

cut you into b\i\t\s

leave you c r u m p l e d and c r y i n g

and is it **worth it, **all the pain

all the **hurt **they give you

the words

the sneers

**IS ANY OF IT WORTH IT?**

_**CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?**_

you're screaming, screaming, screaming

for someone, anyone, anyone at all

to see that you can't, not _always_

you can't always not mind, s/o/m/e/t/i/m/e/s

their words** sLas**H at the inside of you

knife right through the middle of you and _dammit, _sometimes they **sting**

so you wonder if it's worth it; being the zane, the loon, the oddity, the (**words you can't repeat**)

because it hurts you, when they say those words to you, is it worth it?

_**Is it worth it?**_

**IS ANY OF IT WORTH IT?**

_**CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?**_

and then someone does.

/

neville longbottom

(fighting voldemort in a cardigan)

he meets you, he sees you when

you're at your worst, when you've had

enough, he finds you when you're crying quietly

crumpled in the hallway because it's been too

long, and you just want to

you just want to _stop, _stop being so _crazy_

_stop being yourself_

maybe just **try your hand at normalcy, **for once and the thought,

it makes your insides squirm but you're tired of it, tired of being scorned **so,**

but he sits with you,

and he asks you, "_what's wrong?_"

and you whisper to him, you tell him e v e r y t h i n g

because he - _he -_ he **listens**, like no one does

and when you're done, he tells you,

he tells you, _i think you're amazing, luna, they're not worth it,_

_they're not worth it, they're just human, they shouldn't have_

_any effect on you, because they're just like you, aren't you?_

_they've got their hearts, you've got yours,_

_they can't do anything to you, and you,_

_you're perfect, don't ever change.  
><em>

that's all he has to say, that, a smile,

a quick hug, that's all you need,

and suddenly, you're all right.

/

and he teaches you,

and he teaches you that it's all right, it's _always _all right,

to be who you are, it's _perfect _to be who you are

and you knew that already, of course,

(_you just forget, sometimes_)

but it was so **splendid **to be _reminded_

that that day, that day you fell in love with that neville longbottom

and you knew he'd never be yours **(never)**

but it was okay, because everything was okay,

because it was always worth it. (_Always._)

and so he gets married, neville does, and he lives happily forever

you find someone too, **eventually, **but you never forget

that when you were at your lowest, you had that silly boy in a cardigan

teaching you that it was **always **all right.

* * *

><p><strong>mehh.<strong>

**i realize neville isnt really that eloquent but c'mon who wouldnt love someone like him to come up to us at a time like this?**

/**review, my pretties :)**


End file.
